This invention relates generally to the art of materials handling, and more particularly to a center collapsible transport cart which is usable in moving miscellaneous items of cargo.
Numerous cart-type devices for transporting various cargos are well known. Such prior art devices include wheelbarrows and various other carts which are designed to be pushed by the user as well as wagons and other types of carts which are designed to be pulled. While some of these prior art transport carts are of collapsible or foldable design, none have provided a truly optimal transport cart capable of being easily converted between an open "operational" configuration wherein the cart may be used to transport various items of cargo and a "stowed" configuration wherein the cart may be stored with in a confined area or hung on a wall.
Some examples of transport carts of the prior art which are capable of folding or collapsing about a central axis are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 781,242 (Thompson), 919,880 (Kaufman et al.), 1,828,684 (Scarlett), 2,200,889 (Mahr), 2,563,995 (East), and 4,326,731 (Wychio et al.).